


Haunted Beds

by ACharmyB



Category: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Genre: Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette end up at the Evershade Valley to see why the beds there are haunted. Of all the things to be possessed... why beds?





	Haunted Beds

Dry Bowser and Toadette were in the haunted landmass that was known locally by the ghosts occupying it as the Evershade Valley, being at the Gloomy Manor, the two walking through the front yard. Toadette was rather frightened of being there, whereas it wasn't anything to Dry Bowser given that he himself was considered spooky already.

"Man... I don't know what we were thinking about coming here." Toadette whimpered as she was frightened, the sight of the Cheep Cheep based fountain making her spooked.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes, taking focus of the oddly shaped plants in front of the building. "I'm sure he had a good reason to send us here."

Toadette breathed heavily in response, noting some Greenie ghosts hiding inside the manor. "Well let's hope he's right. I'm not exactly a fan of spooky areas... they make me need to change my diaper..."

Dry Bowser eyed the pink capped mushroom girl oddly, brushing back his red hair. "I thought you were wearing underwear."

Toadette sighed as she shook her head. "Well it varies. Sometimes it's somehow part of my body!"

Dry Bowser and Toadette eventually got inside the old gloomy manor, the two taking a good look around the entrance as Dry Bowser heard some stuff going inside the garage. Toadette trembled as she could hear some chuckling, with the lights flickering as she was quick to follow Dry Bowser, who was a bit annoyed by how easily frightened she got.


End file.
